Navy Man
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony never told anyone he is ten years older then he says but he also was a Navy Marine going under the name Antony Speck. He got to Captain before going into the reserves. He is called back to service after Ultron. And is promoted to Vice Admiral. But then the Avengers come will Tony be able to keep his secret? Will Steve and Stephen be able to figure out the man they love is...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bear that in mind if my spelling is off. I use a spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

**Author's Note 2: I apologise if I get the Navy terms wrong.**

* * *

**Author's Note 3: Beta by Rasi10**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony never told anyone that he is ten years older then he says. He also didn't tell anyone that he was a Navy-Marine going under the name Antony Speck. He got to the level of a Captain before going into the reserves. He is called back to service after Ultron and is promoted to Vice Admiral. But then the Avengers come, will Tony be able to keep his secret? Will Steve and Stephen figure out that the man they love is Antony Speck?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony has kept many secrets over the years from those he could trust. He just wasn't quite sure if he could trust them with his precious secrets. Even from two of his lovers Steve and Stephen. He didn't tell them he had a wife and 25 kids, ages between 17 to 1. His wife knew he loved two men though and was ok with it. Alexandria was great like that.

The other thing he never told anyone about was that he is in the Navy. He had been in the Navy since he was 18. He did brief tours and then went back to MIT looking young.

He looked young because of a serum his father had given him. It made him look younger then what he was. So instead of the 55+ years he is, he only looked around 40 – 45. And that was fine by him.

Also while in the Navy he went by a different name as his name would have drawn way too much attention. So he went by Antony Speck. No one could connect him with his true self with the cameo mask he had perfected. He also made sure everyone in the Navy knew he spoke dozens of languages including: French, Spanish, Italian, German, Greek, Danish, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Georgian, Polish, Romanian, Slovak, Turkish, Arabic, Hebrew, Pashto, Russian, Hungarian, Japanese, Chinese, Mongolian, Korean, Indian, Thai, Indonesian, Vietnamese, Cantonese, Xhosa, Swahili, Zulu, Portuguese, Scottish, Irish, Latin, and Welsh. Some he just learnt in the last few years.

He knew he should tell Steve, Stephen and the rest of them, especially Rhodey as he was an army man and could kind of know what Tony did. But he didn't because Ultron happened and everything became messy.

He was grateful that his wife and kids weren't in the tower at the time and JARVIS had hidden the information. So Ultron didn't know about them. Which he thanked his lucky stars for.

Now, he was back in the Tower without his team, they had all moved upstate while he seemingly 'retired'. But he would always be on call as Iron Man and was also a Navy Man. He moved his family to the tower but still kept them hidden from Steve and Stephen. He just had to find the right time to tell them.

What bought him out of his thoughts was a phone ringing. His second phone. Also known as his Navy phone.

"Rear Admiral Upper Half Antony Speck", Tony answers, knowing he was alone.

"Rear Admiral it is Admiral Chief Thomas Dixon", the man stated.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Tony asks

"We need you on the USS Virginia", Admiral Dixon declared.

"Sir I have a family…", Tony starts.

"You are being promoted to Vice Admiral. You are to report to your command in 2 days. The USS Virginia will be the ship you command. We need you Rear Admiral", Admiral Dixon says. "And you never retired. I know who you really are, but your country needs you"

"Yes sir I will report to the USS Virginia in 2 days", Tony says with a sigh.

"The USS Virginia is in Washington. You are to report there at 010.00. Your new rank is waiting for you. You will be at sea for about a year or two or more. I faxed over the papers. Good luck Vice Admiral", Admiral Dixon says.

"Thank you sir", Tony says, hanging up.

He sighed. He knew he should have retired ages ago. But he never had the heart to do it. Well, now he was paying for it. A year or two more at sea? How was he going to explain that to Steve and Stephen! Not to mention Rhodey and Pepper! He would have to get the help of his wife to come up with an idea. He also knew that she would be upset with him for leaving her and the kids alone.

Well, he better get started as he only has two days till he had to report.

"FRIDAY where is Alexandria?" Tony asks, getting up.

"In the Playground floor boss", FRIDAY replied.

"Can you ask her to come here to my office?" Tony asks

"Of course Boss…she said she is on her way up", FRIDAY replies

Tony rubs his temples. He is definitely going to retire after this tour. He was getting too old for the Navy, even though he didn't look older than 40. He was 55 and his heart was a mess so he should retire soon. Who was he kidding? His heart was ok due to the serum in his veins.

"Tones?" a voice asks.

Tony looked up to see his beautiful wife looking at him. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was a beauty to behold. One of his greatest treasures besides his children.

"Alex I have something to tell you my love", Tony says softly, holding out his hands.

"It is never good when you say things like that", Alexandria replies, taking his hands, "What is wrong?"

"I am being recalled", Tony states bluntly

Alexandria's eyes widened. She knew what that meant.

"For how long?" she asks.

"A year or two maybe, maybe more. I might have leave time but it will be sparse and far in between", Tony replies

"So when do you report?" Alexandria asked

"In 2 days. I am being made Vice-Admiral of the USS Virginia. I will be leading the ship", Tony informs her

"No changing this?" Alexandria asks sadly.

"None. I have too. I need help Alex", Tony admits.

"With what? I will help you with whatever you can. But you have to tell the kids", Alexandria reasoned

Tony winces the kids were going to love this news.

"Fair enough. I need something I can tell Steve and Stephen. The problem is that they will want to see me", Tony says quietly.

"I can see why that is a problem. There are only two things you can do my love, my Tones. Either you tell them the truth or break up with them for the duration", Alexandria replies.

Tony sighed he knew those options, he thought about them himself. He just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to tell them who he was so he would have to do the heartbreaking thing.

"I will have to break up with them", Tony decided.

"Why not tell them?" Alexandria queried.

"They won't treat me the same. I will tell the children then break up with Steve and Stephen", Tony said with finality.

"Alright. I will support you, no matter what the decision is", Alexandria says, "But I still think you should tell them"

"Can't at the moment. Call me a coward", Tony replies

"Never my love. You could never be a coward. You're the strongest person I know", Alexandria said, kissing his lips soundly

"Thank you", Tony replies

"The older children will be home in three hours. Do you want to wait for them?" Alexandria asks

"I do. I will see Stephen and Steve first then. This will be hard", Tony says getting up

"I know. You can tell them the truth at any time remember that", Alexandria reminded him

"I know", Tony responds, leaving the tower

He gets in his Audi and speeds towards the Compound. He didn't announce his arrival because he didn't want an audience for this. Arriving at the Compound an hour later he was greeted by Rhodey, Steve and to his surprise Stephen.

"Well look who it is", Rhodey says grinning, "Didn't know you were coming."

"Just some things I need to take care off. Can I speak to Steve and Stephen alone for a moment?" Tony asks

Rhodey gives him a strange look, "Ok. Is anything wrong?"

"No. Just some business to take care off", Tony replied

Rhodey nods and leaves. Steve goes to kiss him but Tony backs up. He does it again when Stephen tries.

"What is going on with you Tony?" Steve asks, worried

"Come with me", Tony murmurs nodding towards the grounds

Steve and Stephen share a look and nod, not knowing what Tony was doing. Tony was already walking into the grounds and Steve and Stephen run to catch up. They walk in silence for a minute.

"These grounds will be great when they are finished", Tony says stalling

"I am sure you didn't drive all the way out here to talk about the grounds", Stephen says, frowning

"Your right I didn't", Tony says stopping at a distance away from the Compound

"What is going on with you Sweetheart?" Steve asks

"Just some things I need to work on", Tony replied  
"Things to work on?" Steve asks confused

"I need time to rethink our relationship", Tony replies, wincing internally at the hurt look they give

But Tony keeps his mask on while talking not wanting them to know how much this hurt.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asks

"I need to break up with both of you for a while", Tony replies

"Why? What have we…", Steve starts

Tony was going to nip that in the bud, them blaming themselves.

"It is me not you both. I need time to get my life in order. To do that I am going to one of the Stark Properties to get myself together", Tony lied

"Tony…", Steve whimpers

"I am sorry. But maybe in a year or two, I will get myself together enough to give our relationship another go", Tony promised

"Tony this isn't like you", Stephen tries

"Yes, it is. It is exactly like me. But now I am going to do something about it. Maybe in a year or two, I will be better", Tony replies

"Please don't do this", Steve begs

"I am sorry it is already done. I am leaving town. I will see you when I get back. I am sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me", Tony said softly giving them one last look and turned when Stephen was suddenly in front of him and kissed. Tony had to force himself not to kiss back.

"Anything?" Stephen asks

"Nothing", Tony lies

Stephen looks upset but nods and moves away. Tony walks away not looking back but he knows that he just broke the hearts of two good men. Tony gets into his Audi and looks at Stephen and Steve one last time. They were standing there in shock. Tony winced again as he pulled out his phone.

"Wilson", Sam says

"Rogers and Strange need you and the others. They are on the grounds", Tony tells him forcing himself to use their last names

"Stark wh…", Sam starts but Tony hangs up

He sighs and lets some tears fall. Now he was going to do something harder if it was possible, he was going to tell his children. But first, he needed to talk to one man that actually he told his secrets to, who had kept them from everyone, even his subordinates and from the official record. He dials a number he hadn't in a long time.

"Stark what do you want?" a voice asks as he picks up

"I am being deployed back to the Navy", Tony replies

"When?" the voice asks promptly

"Two days", Tony replies

"How long for?" the voice asks

"A year or two, maybe longer", Tony replies

"Rogers, Strange and Alexandria?" the voice asks

"Just broke up with Rogers and Strange. Said I needed to 'find myself' for the next year or more. Alexandria of course knows", Tony admits

"I guess you want my help in keeping your secrets?" the voice asked

"I do. I also want you to check on the kids and Alexandria while I am gone", Tony replies

"You're a pain in my ass godson", the voice says

"You know you couldn't live without me and my shiny toys Uncle Nick", Tony countered with a smirk.

* * *

Steve and Stephen were found and it took some effort, but they eventually got what happened out of them. Rhodey was shocked he thought

Tony loved these men! But he had just broken their hearts. Rhodey didn't know what the hell was wrong with Tony. Going away to get himself together? What was that load of bullshit!

"I will go and talk to him", Rhodey told them

"Don't, he doesn't want us", Steve says sadly

"Just like Stark to be a dick", Wanda snarled angrily

"There is something else going on here. There has to be", Natasha insisted.

"How do we find out? We know Stark is being a dick", Clint points out

"We go to the tower. We sneak in. And we spy", Natasha replied. "What I mean is that Clint should spy as he can get in the vents"

"Do I have too?" Clint whines

Natasha gives him a look.

"Fine", Clint gave in with a sigh

"Thank you guys", Steve says sending them a grateful look

"It is nothing. When does Clint do it?" Natasha asks

"Two days. Give him time to cool down", Rhodey suggests

"Thank you", Stephen said, not being able to believe that they were still sticking by him even though Tony dumped him.

"Your Welcome", the others replied

* * *

_Two days later…_

* * *

Tony had left the tower a few hours ago and flew with his family to DC to their house, where his family will be living for the next year or so. He told the kids that he was leaving and they had cried, but he promised to Skype them often, maybe even write to them if he could.

He called Pepper and told her that he was going away to 'find himself' at a Stark property. She had yelled at him, but Tony had bought up his recent events like Ultron and New York and stressed that he HAD to get away. She had told him that he better be contactable. He replied be would check in once a month and that was it. Otherwise, she was trusted with his company. She wasn't happy with it and his answer about Steve and Stephen but he hung up before she could go on about it.

He arrived at the wharf, seeing the USS Virginia in all its glory. He was wearing his new uniform. His cameo mask was on, making him look older and different from Tony Stark. He was now unrecognisable with his iconic beard shaved off.

He looked at his wife, who had accompanied him. The kids he had already said their goodbyes. His Uncle was in standing somewhere in the shadows.

"Be safe", Alexandria says kissing him

"I will try love", Tony murmured into the kiss.

"I will miss you", Alexandria said.

"And I, will miss you more", Tony answered, kissing her one last time, "I will try and Skype you when I can and send letters more often"

"Good. I love you", Alexandria said, looking at him one last time

"I love you too", Tony said, moving away.

"Don't do anything stupid Stark", the man in the shadows said.

"I will try not too. Keep everyone safe", Tony tells him, knowing that the older man will know he meant the Avengers too

"I will. Good luck, God sent", the man nods to him in respect.

"You don't believe in gods", Tony shot back, smiling

"Neither do you", the man retorts and Tony could hear the smile in his voice, a smile that was never actually seen by anyone but Tony's kids.

"We know one god, well two", Tony admits thoughtfully.

"They don't count. Get going and good luck", the man said before disappearing

Tony sighs and nods at his wife and walks up to the gangway as his crew salutes him. He nods at them.

"Vice Admiral we are ready to go", Warrant Officer says

"Ship out", Tony commands in a strong voice

The call was made throughout the ship. The Navy Officers pull out. Tony sees his wife watching him. He nods at her with a small smile. She nods and smiles proudly, mouthing 'I love you'. Tony nods and mouths those words back before he leaves to take up his command…

* * *

On the wharf, the shadowed man watches the USS Virginia sail off. He wouldn't say it to the man but he hoped Tony would be alright. Tony was a pain but really he wouldn't have him any other way. The man that sailed off was a first-grade man who had served his country since he was 18. He hoped that when the time came, the Avengers would remember that. He nods to Mrs Stark and turns to leave. After all, he had a few false trails to leave…

* * *

_New York…_

* * *

Clint sees the dark Tower and frowns. Tony had to be here. He slipped into the vents and moves through them but there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Anything?" Natasha asks in the comms

"No one is here. It is dead silent", Clint replies

"He is not there?" Rhodey asked, confused

"Not anywhere I've seen. There are no cars in the garage. And there is no one on the floors I have been on", Clint replies

"Maybe he should risk asking FRIDAY?" Sam asks

"It is risky", Rhodey says

"She would report to Mr Stark", Vision says

"But it will be worth it", Natasha points out, "He is not there. So we need to know"

"So... do I do it?" Clint asks

"Do it", Rhodey orders

Clint drops down from the ceiling and looks up.

"FRIDAY you there?" Clint asked

"Yes, Mr Barton?" FRIDAY responded

"Where is Tony?" Clint queried

"I do not know. Boss has left me in charge of the Tower. He said to tell anyone who turns up that is friendly he has gone away to find himself", FRIDAY replies

"And where is that?" Clint asks

"I do not know. Boss said he will contact me when he can to see if any friendly's or nasty's turn up", FRIDAY replies

"What do you do if Nasty's show up?" Clint asks interested

"Call the police Mr Barton. As this building is vacated", FRIDAY replies

"You mean there is no one what so ever here?" Clint asks shocked

"Correct. Boss left a day ago. Employees at the same time", FRIDAY replies

"Thanks. Do you mind if I look around?" Clint asks

"That is one thing that will go in the Nasty's pile and I would have to inform the police as in my protocols", FRIDAY informs him

"Shit", Clint exclaims

"Language", Steve says half-heartedly

"You heard all that Cap?" Clint asks

"We all did", Steve says with a sad sigh

"Come back Barton you won't get anything past FRIDAY now", Rhodey says, "I will call Pepper"

"Ok I am on my way home", Clint says moving to go back in the vents but steps on something  
Clint frowns as he sees a children's toy.

"What is wrong Clint?" Natasha asks over comms

"I just stepped on a child's toy", Clint said, looking at it the squeaky toy he had stepped on.

"What does that mean?" Wanda asked

"I am not sure. Did Tony tell you Rhodey anything about children?" Clint questioned

"None, he doesn't like them", Rhodey replied with a frown.

"We will think about it later. Come home Clint", Steve ordered.

"Yes Cap", Clint replies frowning still as he moves. He planned to remember the toy. It had to mean something, didn't it?

* * *

**What do you think? Please review:) Who do you think the man is? Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Beta by Rasi10**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_6 Months Later…_

* * *

Tony has been at sea for 6 months now. It had stretched longer for him since he felt the pain of what he had done to Steve and Stephen. He got emails from Uncle Nick and he had told him that the Avengers had been going through a rough time. He also informed that they had been trying to find him but he had set the false trails, so they couldn't find him.

He talked to his wife and children every now and then and boy, did he miss them. He was happy and upset at the same time when Alexandria informed him that she was pregnant as he couldn't be there for her. But she sent him all the ultrasound pictures. Apparently, they were having triplets and Tony wanted to be with her. He knew that this was going to be hard on her because other multiple births had been hard. He had basically begged his Uncle Nick to stay with his family till the triplets were born and at least a couple of months old after he found out. Nick had agreed to stay with her only until the triplets were born.

His wife named them Forest Ebony, Sashandra Mary and Valley Laura. From what Tony saw through Skype and from photos, they were perfect. He was upset that he wouldn't get to see them in person for a while. But he hoped to have some shore leave soon so that he could visit his family.

These months on the USS Virginia were difficult as some vessels they encountered had high tech weapons that looked a lot like some of the Chitauri weapons and he knew that it was a bad sign. He reported it to his superiors and was waiting for orders. But this is what he had been sent out for. Rogue ships having high tech weapons.

"Sir you have a connection in the communication room", a Petty Officer reported to him

"Very well. At rest Petty Officer", Tony orders and moves out to the communication room. The officers in there salute him.

"It is Admiral Chief Thomas Dixon", the Petty Officer says

"I will take this call alone Petty Officer. All of you take a break", Tony ordered

"Yes sir", they say, leaving the room

"Vice Admiral", Admiral Chief Thomas Dixon says

"Sir", Tony said

"Any more reports on those illegal weapons?"

"Yes sir. We had to take on a couple of more rogue ships", Tony reported

"Well... Vice Admiral I have given the matter a lot of thought and have passed this off to the Secretary of Defence. He is calling in the Avengers"

Tony paled. He surely didn't want that. They might figure out who he is. He didn't want them to know his true history. It is one of the many reasons that he still went by Antony Speck.

"But sir…", Tony protests

"I am sorry Vice Admiral but it is out of my hands. You don't need to tell them who you really are. But I advice it"

"I will tell them if the situation demands it. Is that alright sir?" Tony asks

"It will do Vice Admiral"

"When should I expect them?" Tony asks, resigned to the fact that his teammates are coming.

"24 hours. They will be getting briefed now. They will have to follow your lead as you're the most senior ranked among the lot"

"Thank you, sir. Who exactly is coming?" Tony asked

"Captain Steve Rogers, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, Flying Officer Samuel Wilson, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Agent Clint Barton, Miss Maximoff, Vision, and Doctor Stephen Strange. You outrank the Captain by 6 ranks and the Colonel by 4 ranks"

"I will see that they have their quarters ready", Tony replies

"Very good Vice Admiral, carry on", Chief Admiral Thomas Dixon said, cutting the call

Tony sighs. He could tell that this was going to be a disaster. He didn't think that Steve, Rhodey and Wilson would follow his orders as they were used to being in charge.

He didn't know how he was going to talk to Steve and Stephen. He still loved them dearly and didn't know how he would face them even in this masked face. This would be the hardest part he has ever played in his life, keeping his identity a secret from the people he loved the most.

He just hoped if they did find out, they would forgive him. Not that he hoped they would figure it out. Now he would have to prepare for them to arrive. This was going to be such a great assignment. He just knew Steve and him would clash on this. Just you wait and see…

* * *

_Avengers, New York…_

* * *

Steve and Stephen had been in depression for months since Tony had 'dumped' them. They couldn't even find him to try and change his mind. It was like he had dropped off the face of Earth. There had been a few leads but Natasha and Clint always came back saying that they were dead ends.

There also hadn't been any sightings of Tony. Natasha and Clint had contacts out looking for Tony but even they weren't having any luck.

Sam was furious with Tony for making Steve so upset and off his game in the last few fights helping the Fantastic Four with Doctor Doom. Sam noticed Steve wasn't showing much care if he was injured or not. It was making all of them nervous.

Natasha and Clint had been following leads on Tony trying to track him down but every lead turned out to be a dead end. And nobody at the end of those leads had seen Tony. So they didn't know why these leads first started off leading to Tony then suddenly ended with nobody seeing him. Unless... No, not a chance, he wouldn't keep secrets... right?

Clint was still wondering about that children's toy he found in the Tower. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. He wondered why a children's toy would be in the tower if a kid wasn't there. And by the nature of the toy, it would have been a very young kid. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Rhodey had tried calling all the mutual friends of Tony's and his trying to find out what the stubborn and reckless ass had gotten too. But none of those friends knew anything. Pepper had told him that Tony said he was going away for a year or two and the company was all hers for now. And that he would contact her once a month or so. Rhodey knew he had but by the time he got the signal from Pepper, Tony had already hung up. Rhodey and the others could never trace the call because they were sure FRIDAY was blocking them.  
Wanda and Vision had been trying to help out finding Tony.

Vision and Wanda questioned people that knew Tony but none of them had seen him. He had also been looking around New York for any leads but hadn't encountered anyone that knew where Tony was.

Wanda had been taking care of Stephen who was a little reckless. Wong was also keeping an eye of Stephen when he was near him. But Stephen had mostly stayed at the Avengers Facility with Steve.

Steve and Stephen stuck together the last few months they were leaning on each other. They hoped they could get strength from the other but they knew that they were being reckless in the field. But they didn't care. Maybe if they were injured Tony would come and see them.

Now, they all had been called for a meeting as Maria Hill had a mission for them. They all gathered around waiting for the debrief. All the chairs but Tony's was filled and that felt wrong to all of them, especially Steve and Stephen.

"What is going on Maria?" Natasha asks

"We have a situation the Secretary of Defence has called attention too", Maria replied

"What is it?" Steve asked

"These photos were taken from various ships in the Atlantic Ocean. USS Virginia has made the seizures. But more ships are popping up with them", Maria says showing the pictures on the screen

The weapons were shown and they looked different from other weapons.

"The Vice Admiral of the USS Virginal believes they are Chitauri weapons, modified. He reported this to his superior and now you are all being called in. Intelligence suggests that this has something to do with HYDRA", Maria says handing out the folders

"How does this Vice Admiral know about Chitauri weapons?" Natasha asked, suspicious about this new person

"I don't know. That information is Classified, even to me", Maria replies

"Who is this Vice Admiral?" Steve asks

"His name is Antony Speck. 37 years of Navy Service. Signed up at age 18. Born in 1960. A married man with 28 kids", Maria replies reading off the file

"28 kids? Boy, this guy is active", Clint says chuckling, "I bet they are trouble. How old is the oldest and youngest?"

"The oldest is 17 and the youngest is just a few months old. Triplets. All are girls. Vice Admiral Antony Speck has 8 boys and 20 girls", Maria informs them.

Clint chuckles, "Imagine being that outnumbered by girls. I bet he would have to bet the guys off with a stick"

Natasha hits him on the back of the head.

"Ouch Nat", Clint complains rubbing his head

"His partner's name is Alexandria Speck nee Kingston. Stay at home mum. Born in 1960 and had been married to the Vice Admiral for 35 years", Maria continued reading

"So where are we going?" Rhodey asks

"You will be flown to the USS Virginia. The Vice Admiral knows that you are coming and is preparing for your arrival", Maria informs them

"Who is in charge?" Sam asks

"Technically the Vice Admiral as he outranks you Captain Rogers and Colonel Rhodes by several ranks", Maria informs them

"That should be interesting", Clint says chuckling

"We will make do. So we all going?" Steve asks

"Yes you all are because this might be the work of HYDRA", Maria replied

"What about Tony?" Stephen asks

"I haven't been able to contact Mr Stark. You will be doing this mission without him. Just like the others", Maria answered

"What time is our flight?" Steve asks resigned to the fact that Tony will not be joining them, again.

"08.00 tomorrow. You will arrive on the USS Virginia at 10.00", Maria replies,

"Pack for a couple of weeks stay"

"Very well. Avengers prepare to move out. Get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow", Steve ordered

The Avengers all nod and left to pack their things. 'This was going to be an awkward mission' some thought, with someone else outranking the Avengers and having more power. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Author's Note 2: I am having Wanda not able to see Tony's thoughts. And Vision can't either.**


End file.
